Certain fluidic micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) applications include fluid in a hermetically sealed inner cavity of a MEMS package. Such hermetic MEMS packages may comprise rigid and/or brittle materials. The volumetric expansion rate of fluids hermetically sealed in MEMS packaging, upon increases in temperature, may be as much as 20 to 100 times greater, for example, than the expansion rate of the inner cavity of the package based on the linear expansion rate of the packaging materials. The fluid may also be incompressible or have a very low degree of compressibility. As a result, thermal excursions may result in an increase of fluid pressure in the inner cavity which may lead to fluid leakage and/or fracture of the packaging materials.